Und es wird niemals genug sein
by Vesperli
Summary: Sherlock wagt einen ungewöhnlichen Schritt.


**Titel:** Und es wird niemals genug sein  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Vesper  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>Keine  
><strong>Charaktere:<strong> Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sherlock/John  
><strong>Zusammenfassung:<strong> Sherlock wagt einen ungewöhnlichen Schritt.

**Worte: **2010  
><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Keine  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> # 24 Happy

„_There was a time when all on my mind was love. _

_Now I find that most of the time love's not enough in itself."_

_(Love In Itself, Depeche Mode)_

Hektisch und in voller Verwirrung stürmt John, ungeachtet Mycroft, der ihm entgegenkommt, die Treppe hinunter.

"Hallo John," begrüßt Mycroft den Mediziner mit seiner sanften und dunklen Stimme. „Wohin so eilig des Weges?"

John hebt abwehrend und entschuldigend die Hand, um zu signalisieren, dass er just in diesem Augenblick nicht in der Lage ist zu sprechen. Unten an der Treppe angekommen, macht John wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt, sprintet die wenigen Stufen zu Mycroft hoch, und zerrt Sherlocks Bruder in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung. Ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund und Mycroft ist kurz davor der Versuchung zu erlegen zu denken, John könnte nun vollends den Verstand verloren haben.

Ehe Mycroft auf die unerwartete Umarmung etwas erwidern kann, stürmt John auch schon wieder davon. Die Tür zur Straße fällt gerade mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss, als Mycroft das Wohnzimmer von 221 B Baker Street betritt. Sherlock sitzt in seinem Sessel und spielt gedankenverloren mit einem kleinen, quadratischen und mit blauen Samt überzogenen Gegenstand.

„Was hast du diesmal gesagt oder getan, dass deine bessere Hälfte derart überstürzt und dem Wahnsinn nahe eure Wohnung verlässt?" will Mycroft wissen und lässt sich gegenüber Sherlock im zweiten Sessel nieder, den gewöhnlich John für sich in Anspruch nimmt. Neugierig beäugt Mycroft den Gegenstand in Sherlocks Händen. Er weiß auf den ersten Blick, wobei es sich bei dieser Box handelt, und dennoch kann er sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Ist das Vaters..."

."Ja, ist es," unterbricht Sherlock ihn. Sherlock, der bisher Mycrofts Blicken versucht auszuweichen, hebt nun seinen Kopf und schenkt seinem Bruder ein Lächeln. Eine seltene Geste.

Mycroft will etwas entgegen, aber der laute klang von schweren Schritten auf der Treppe im Flur unterbricht ihn. Es ist John, der in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen bleibt, völlig außer Atem, aber mit einem überdimensionalen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest im Regents Park an der frischen Luft spazieren gehen um wieder Herr über deine Gefühle zu werden?"

„Wollte ich eigentlich auch, aber..."

„Aber was?" fragt Sherlock.

„Du bist ein Freak," sagt John an Sherlock gerichtet und dieser muss laut lachen. Es ist das erste Mal seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit dass Mycroft seinen Bruder wieder derart herzhaft und laut lachen hört und muss sich unvermittelt fragen, ob nicht doch Sherlock derjenige ist, der tatsächlich dabei ist, den Verstand zu verlieren. Soweit das bei Sherlock überhaupt noch möglich ist.

„Erzähl mir was neues."

John schüttelt amüsiert, ja gar euphorisch seinen Kopf, als könne er sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Schweigend beobachtet Mycroft dieses sonderbare Schauspiel zwischen seinem Bruder und dessen Lebensgefährten. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang den Blick von Sherlock zu nehmen, setzt sich John mit einem Ruck in Bewegung, geht auf Sherlock zu, beugt sich herunter und nimmt das Gesicht des Consulting Detective in beide Hände.

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock Holmes," flüstert John, und in diesem Augenblick meint Sherlock zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl zu verspüren, dass die Zeit stehen bleibt. Ein Gefühl, dessen Beschreibung er nur aus Romanen kennt. Unbewusst hält er den Atem an und die plötzliche Stille dröhnt in seinen Ohren. John muss währenddessen mehrmals kräftig schlucken, um den aufkeimenden Klos in seinem Hals Einhalt zu gebieten. Eine einzelne Träne schafft es sich aus seinem Auge zu stehlen und rollt über Johns Wange.

„Und du meinst es wirklich ernst? Du bist dir vollkommen sicher?"

Johns Worte reißen Sherlock wieder aus seiner Trance. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und lässt seine Augen rollen.

„Wann war ich mir jemals nicht sicher?" Sherlock verzieht die Mundwinkel zu seinem unverwechselbaren Grinsen.

„Auch wieder wahr," antwortet John mit einem sanften Kuss auf Sherlocks Stirn. 

„Wie lautet deine Antwort?" Neugierig hält Sherlock Johns durchdringenden und einvernehmlichen Blick stand.

Mycroft räuspert sich, doch das Liebespaar ignoriert den elegant gekleideten Mann geflissentlich.

„Was? Du hast die Antwort anhand meines Verhaltens noch nicht deduzieren können?" John kehliges Lachen schickt tausend kleine Feuer durch Sherlocks Nervenbahnen.

„Ich würde es gerne aus deinem Mund hören."

Mit seinem streicht John Sherlock zärtlich über die Wange. Es bedeutet ihm viel, dass Sherlock dieses kleine Wort aus seinem Mund, mit seiner Stimme gesprochen, hören möchte. 

„Aber warum, Sherlock?" John wird mit einem Mal sehr ernst, als unerklärlicherweise Zweifel Besitz von ihm ergreifen. Sherlock ist kein Mann der Gesten und schon gar kein Freund von Liebesbekundungen und so sehr John auch dagegen ankämpft, er kann es nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Idee kommt, Sherlock könnte einen Hintergedanken haben.

Sherlocks Magen verkrampft sich. Vielleicht ist sein Vorhaben doch keine so gute Idee.

„Ich liebe dich. Sollte das normalerweise nicht ausreichen?"

„Sherlock, ich kenne dich nun lange genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht der einzige Beweggrund sein kann. Nicht für dich."

John lässt seine Hände auf Sherlocks Schultern fallen und lässt sie dort mit sanften Druck die weiche und blasse Haut durch das schwarze Hemd hindurch massieren. Ganz so, als versuche John Sherlock zu ermutigen, die Wahrheit auszusprechen.

Sherlock lässt seinen Blick nun über den Boden schweifen. Es widerstrebt ihm John die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, da er der festen Überzeugung ist, John könne sie falsch auffassen und er fürchtet aufrichtig die Konsequenzen.

„Sieh mich an," befiehlt John Sherlock und hebt mit zwei Fingern seinen Kopf an, damit er ihm wieder in die wasserblauen Augen blicken kann.. „Egal, welch absurder Gedanke dich auch zu dieser Aktion veranlasst hat, er wird mich nicht dazu bewegen, dich zu verlassen. Hab keine Angst."

Sherlock öffnet seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schließt ihn dann wieder, fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass John ihn mittlerweile auf die gleiche Weise lesen kann, wie Sherlock das beinahe täglich mit fremden Menschen macht.

„Du fragst dich, woher ich weiß, dass du Angst hast?"

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Es geht mir darum, dass ich dir keine Angst einjagen möchte."

„Aber womit denn?" John lächelt aufmunternd und Sherlock atmet tief durch.

„Ich möchte dich mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, an mich binden und die Chancen, dass du mich jemals wieder verlässt, verringern. Ich möchte, dass du mir gehörst und das klar wird, dass ich nicht teile. Aber ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn du dich dadurch bedroht fühlen und Abstand suchen wollen würdest."

„Ich kann mich nicht von etwas bedroht fühlen, was ich seit drei Jahren mehr als bereitwillig in Kauf nehme."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen küsst John Sherlock zärtlich auf die vollen, geschwungenen Lippen, die ihn schon mehr als einmal in die Knie gezwungen haben.

„Es reicht mir schon lange nicht mehr, zu wissen, dass wir uns lieben," erklärt John leise und streichelt Sherlock durch seine dunklen Locken. „Ich würde mich an dich ketten, mit deinem Körper verschmelzen, Teil deines Gehirns werden, keine einzige Sekunde des Tages verstreichen lassen, ohne dich zu berühren, und dennoch wäre es niemals genug."

Sherlock muss leise kichern, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sieht, wie Mycroft, unangenehm berührt von der Szenerie, in seinem Sessel auf und ab rutscht. Da ist die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass Mycroft sich bestens darauf versteht, immer dann seinem Bruder einem Besuch abstatten zu wollen, wenn es gerade nicht passt.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, innerlich zu zerbersten, da es für meine Liebe nicht das passende Ventil gibt. Sie wird niemals ein Ende finden und ich fürchte mich lediglich davor, dass ich womöglich an einer Überdosis sterben könnte, wenn es möglich wäre," fährt John ungestört mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Liebeserklärung fort.

Sherlock nickt verständnisvoll, denn John findet nicht nur die passenden Worte um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen, sondern beschreibt gleichzeitig auch Sherlocks seelischen Zustand.

„Und deshalb brauchst du keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass du mich vielleicht verscheuchen könntest, nur weil du eine Neigung dazu hast, Besitz von mir ergreifen zu wollen." Jetzt ist es an John zu kichern. „Denn das, mein lieber Sherlock, ist doch längst geschehen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schließt Sherlock seine Augen und lässt das Gefühl der Erleichterung durch seinen sehnigen Körper fließen. Er spürt Johns heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen, wissend, dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander trennen.

„Wie lautet deine Antwort?" keucht Sherlock, der es immer noch mit Bestimmtheit wissen will.

„Ja," antwortet John simpel und presst ihre Münder aufeinander. Wäre Mycroft nicht anwesend, würde Sherlock die Situation nun schamlos ausnutzen und sie beide ins Schlafzimmer zerren.

„Danke," flüstert Sherlock atemlos, als John sich wieder zurück zieht. John ist überwältigt und es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis er wieder bei klarem Verstand ist.

„Ich brauche frische Luft;" und Sherlock weiß, dass es Johns Eigenart ist, positive als auch negative Gefühle mit einem Spaziergang an der frischen Luft verarbeiten zu wollen. Er nimmt es ihm nicht übel. Wie könnte er auch? Schließlich hat er, der Soziopath, kein Recht dazu, die sonderbaren Eigenarten eines Menschen zu kritisieren. Vor allem nicht, wenn es sich dabei um den einzigen Menschen handelt, den Sherlock liebt.

„Kommst du mit?"

„Ich denke, Mycroft hat mich nicht nur aus Amüsement aufgesucht, sondern möchte etwas mit mir besprechen," verneint Sherlock Johns letzte Frage.

John dreht sich um und schaute Mycroft überrascht an.

„Stimmt," murmelt er, bevor er sich wieder Sherlock zuwendet und sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von seinem Freund verabschiedet.

„Bis später."

Erst als die Tür zur Straße erneut mit dem vertrauten Klicken ins Schloss fällt, traut sich Mycroft seine Stimme wieder zu erheben. 

„Ich kann es mir bereits denken, nicht zuletzt, da du Vaters Ring unserem gemeinsamen Bankfach entnommen hast..."

„Bis du deswegen her gekommen, um mich zu fragen, warum ich Vaters Ringe habe?" unterbricht Sherlock seinem Bruder und wirft ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Du weißt, dass Vater ihn mir vererbt hat."

Mycroft seufzt. „Auch wenn Vater es sicherlich nicht gutheißen würde, wie du gedenkst, den Ring in Zukunft einzusetzen, so bin ich eigentlich hier, um dich darüber zu informieren, dass ich plane, Johns Sicherheitsstufe zu erhöhen. Ich denke, dass John nun sämtliche Voraussetzungen erfüllt, um alle Vorzüge, die die Familie Holmes genießt, in Anspruch nehmen zu können."

„Danke," antwortet Sherlock mit einem zustimmenden Nicken. „Bei unserer Arbeit wäre das nur von Vorteil.

Mycroft erhebt sich. Sein Bruder ebenfalls. Die beiden Männer stehen sich für einige Sekunden lang in einem scheinbar grenzenlosen Schweigen gegenüber.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, mein Bruder," schafft es Mycroft schließlich über die Lippen zu bringen und ehe er sich versieht, findet er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Ich weiß, Vater hätte mich verstoßen, hätte er von meinem Vorhaben erfahren, einen Mann zu heiraten." Sherlock löst wieder die Umarmung und Mycroft richtet unangenehm berührt seinen Anzug.

„Vater lebt aber nicht mehr," resümiert Mycroft, ehe er sich umdreht und Anstalten macht, seinen Bruder wieder zu verlassen.

„Danke, dass du daraus kein großes Aufsehen machst." Sherlocks Worte haben einen doppelte Bedeutung und Mycroft versteht sie auf Anhieb.

„Auch wenn es manchmal den Eindruck macht, aber ich bin nicht wie unser Vater. Und in der heutigen Zeit wirst du wohl kaum noch den Segen einer außenstehenden Person benötigen, um heiraten zu dürfen."

„Du bist keine außenstehende Person," entgegnet Sherlock.

„Ich weiß," murmelt Mycroft zerknirscht und mit diesen Worten verlässt er 221 B Baker Street.

Sherlock lässt sich zufrieden zurück in seinen Sessel fallen. Jetzt muss er nur noch John davon überzeugen, den Ring zu tragen. 


End file.
